


More Than the Stars Above Us

by Peggys_Ang



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angie is chill, Brief Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I have no idea where this is going, Peggy is protective, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Ang/pseuds/Peggys_Ang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy comes home and the mansion is way too quiet for her liking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than the Stars Above Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiwi1624](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi1624/gifts).



"Angie, I'm home!" Peggy's voice echoed through the mansion, as she walked over to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of whiskey. "Ang?" No response. 

Peggy carefully set her glass down on the marble counter top, and grabbed her gun from out of her purse making sure not to make a sound. 

Peggy slowly walked towards the grand staircase, gun in hand ready to attack any "uninvited guests." Peggy climbed the staircase and finally made it to the top when she 

heard an ear-piercing scream coming from Angie's room. 

Without hesitation, Peggy ran towards Angie's room, kicked down the door, and pointed the gun at the potential threat. Come to find out there was only a freaked out Angie 

holding what appeared to be her script standing in the middle of her room. "Peggy! What the hell are you doing?" scolded Angie. 

"I-I thought you were hurt, you didn't answer me when I called out to you when I came home and you screamed when I came up here, so I thought something must have terribly gone wrong." stammered Peggy. 

"Peg, I'm alright. I was just practicing my lines for the audition." Angie assured Peggy. "Sorry darling. I should probably leave now." Peggy's face was redder than the 

shade of red lipstick she was wearing. "Well now that you went through all that trouble just to bust my door down and scare me half to death, you might as well stay" Angie 

plopped herself onto the bed and patted the area next to her. "Sit down. I want you to practice my lines with me." "Exactly what lines will I be reading?" questioned Peggy. 

"I'm Betty and you're Steve, that sound okay?" It took Peggy a while to respond to what was being said after hearing those names. "Peg?" A worried Angie asked. "Oh, um 

that sounds fine, I just remembered something from a long time ago." Peggy lied. " Peggy you're obviously not a good liar, what happened?" Angie was pushing her limits. 

"Angie I really don't feel comfortable sharing it with you." Peggy felt pushed into telling Angie. "C'mon English tell me!" Angie was really pushing it. "Angie, NO!" yelled Peggy. 

Angie was stunned by Peggy's tone of voice. "I'm sorry English, I didn't-" "Angie don't you dare apologize" Peggy stopped and slowly leaned in towards Angie with closed eyes. 

"Peggy what are you doing?" Peggy cupped the back of Angie's head and laid a slow kiss on her lips. "That, darling." For the first time, Angie was completely taken away by silence.

"Wow Peg, you're any amazing kisser!" Was all Angie could say in that moment. "You enjoyed it?" asked Peggy. "Well yeah English, I was wondering when you would lock lips  
with me." Angie finally admitted. 

Peggy picked Angie up, while Angie wrapped her legs around Peggy's waist. Peggy walked over the broken door and towards the staircase with Angie wrapped around her waist. 

Once they reached the kitchen, Peggy set Angie down on one of the stools and fixed her a glass of schnapps. " So Peg, how long have you had feelings for me?" Angie  
curiously asked. 

"A long time Angie." Peggy replied. "How about you?"Peggy asked the same question. "The first time you set foot in the diner, I noticed a nice pair of legs walking through the door." Angie said. 

Peggy blushed a bright shade of red at the statement. "I want to ask you a question Angie." " Go for it English!" exclaimed Angie. "So now that we're all clear about our 

feelings for each other, would you mind being my girlfriend?" Peggy nervously asked. "Oh my god English, YES!" Angie jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around 

Peggy's neck, kissing her deeply. Peggy placed her hands on Angie's waist and kissed Angie back. "I love you Angie, more than the stars above us." Peggy said as she kissed 

Angie's forehead. "That's a lot of stars Peg, are you sure?" Angie playfully questioned. "Darling, you have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, If there is anything I could improve on or that you would like to see in future fics, let me know in the comments. This fic is dedicated to my friends(who I love like sisters)Kristen and Lea who have been awesome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
